1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a data storage system, and in particular embodiments to a system, apparatus, and process for reducing contamination at the head-disc interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computers use various forms of persistent storage media to store electronic information, such as computer data files or program files. One common form of storage media is a hard disc drive. Since important data may be stored on the drive permanently, precautions are taken to ensure that drives function properly. However, despite these preventive measures, drives often fail.
A drive failure may be the result of a hardware problem, such as stiction. Stiction is short for static friction. It occurs when a head of a drive becomes stuck to a disc surface. Stiction is typically caused by one or both of two different sources. The first source is improper lubrication on the drive's disc. This type of stiction usually occurs when the drive is powered up and the heads cannot break free from the discs. The second source is contamination. This type of stiction occurs when contaminants within the drive environment (such as those that outgas from the motor) gather at the head-disc interface and cause the head and disc to stick together.
There are numerous sources of contamination, such as adhesives, oils, and greases used on the different mechanical components of the drive. Even the labels used on the wires and packaging material can lead to contamination problems. Yet, it is usually the case that the head-disc interface can withstand a certain level of contamination. If this threshold amount is exceeded, the interface is prone to failure. In closed confines of a disc drive housing, contaminants tend to accumulate and eventually exceed the threshold amount, resulting in failure.
One major source of contamination is the disc drive's motor. Although there is an effort to minimize the amount of outgassing from components such as the motor, it may not be possible to entirely eliminate it. When the contamination level reaches a certain threshold, gaseous contaminant droplets can form that interfere with the proper functioning of the head-disc interface.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of preventing drive failure by reducing the amount of contamination at the head-disc interface.